


It's not always rainbows and butterflies

by Jodym134



Series: When it feels like this [7]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Implied Bullying, mother/daughter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jodym134/pseuds/Jodym134
Summary: Bella is their quiet child, so when Beca is called into school to pick her up and is informed that she has been suspended for fighting, her parents know that something must be going on with their little girl.
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Series: When it feels like this [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735654
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	It's not always rainbows and butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> Not my favourite chapter, but I think it fits. I've randomly started writing the last chapter for this set before the one or two between chapters. I've been busy with some DIY so a a bit behind at the moment.

Life with three children had really been an eye opener for both Beca and Chloe. They had definitely taken for granted how generally calm their first six years of parenthood with just their eldest was, but neither would trade their little family for the world. 

Aria, most of the time, was an easy child. She was calm and empathetic with the occasional sassy moment. She had a brilliant sense of humour, even as a toddler. Even as she grew into her early teens, she was thoughtful and always helpful. 

Leo was adventurous, cheeky – but never rude – and an absolute whirlwind. He had visited the hospital multiple times throughout the years with broken fingers, sprained ankles, pulled muscles and even concussion once. He would try virtually anything if he was dared or thought it would pull a laugh from his friends. 

Isabella was their brooding, quiet child who thought absolutely everything through first before she did it. She had become seriously shy since starting school and would barely speak a word to anyone other than her parents and siblings. She was super intelligent but Chloe and Beca had been called into the school numerous to discuss Isabella’s refusal to join in in class. 

**

‘’Our kids hate me.’’ Beca huffed before throwing herself on the bed head first. She had been working from home whilst Chloe was stuck in a PTA meeting at her school. She was meant to be back by seven, but it was nearly ten before she walked back through the door. 

This evening had been one crappy thing after another. Dinner had got burnt, resulting in all three kids refusing to eat and raiding the refrigerator instead. Her work laptop was playing up after a system update. Luckily she always backed her work up, but that little piece she had just perfected and was still working on was lost, meaning she had to do it all over again.

She was far more domesticated than she had ever been, but sometimes, this adulting and parenting lark was tougher than other days.

Chloe walked out of the bathroom just as her wife turned over and pushed herself up on her elbows to look at the redhead. ‘’Don’t be so dramatic.’’ Chloe said, gently shaking her head. She made her way over to the bed, climbing on top and straddling the brunette and leaning forward to place a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Beca paused, momentarily distracted. No matter how many years they had been together, she still couldn’t believe how lucky she got to have the redhead as her wife. ‘’I’m not being dramatic Chlo. This evening has been awful.’’ Beca sighed and dropped down onto the pillows.

‘’Aww, poor baby. What happened?’’ Chloe asked, moving out of Beca’s lap and sitting cross legged beside her, taking a hold of her wife’s right hand, lacing their fingers together and rubbing soothing circles on it.

‘’Aria tried to leave the house wearing a mini skirt and one of your…’’ Beca motioned to her wife’s chest. ‘’Boob tops.’’

Chloe giggled, it never fails to amuse her that her wife still blushes at the mention of her breasts. It wasn’t the first time that Aria had stolen an item of their clothing. Last year, she went through a stage of ‘borrowing’ Beca’s plaid shirts, but recently had taken a liking to Chloe’s more girlie clothing. 

‘’It’s not funny babe. She’s not long turned fourteen, she should not be dressing so provocatively.’’ 

‘’You think I dress provocatively?’’ Chloe asked in an accusatory tone, eye brows knitted tightly. She was a little miffed at the comment, Beca had always complimented her on her outfit choice.

‘’That’s...That’s definitely not what I meant.’’ She rubbed her hands over her face, attempting to diminish the blush rising on her cheeks. ‘’You look hot in those outfits. She is a kid who is surrounded by horny little teenage boys.’’

The redhead rolled her eyes at her wife. Aria was a sensible kid, she still worried about her but clearly not as much as Beca. ‘’And girls….but that doesn’t explain why she supposedly hates you though.’’

‘’Oh I grounded her ass for a month when she moaned about having to change her outfit.’’ 

It never surprised Chloe when things like this happened. Beca was still as awkward as ever, never quite meeting that middle ground with discipline. She was either a bit too hard on the kids or a complete push over. She gently slapped Beca on the hip and frowned at her. ‘’Rebecca Mitchell-Beale, was that necessary?’’

The brunette shrugged her shoulders in reply. There was a silence between the two as Chloe leant over to the bedside table to grab her glasses and book, then manoeuvring herself under the sheets before Beca spoke again. ‘’Bella slammed the door in my face earlier because I asked her if she had a good day at school.’’

‘’Did you ask her what’s wrong?’’ Chloe paused in her attempt to reach the page she had dog eared the previous night in order not to lose her place in the book, then looked over the top of her glasses with a questioning expression.

‘’I tried.’’ Beca yet again shrugged. It’s no secret that she has struggled with Bella over the years. She had struggled with her inability to help their daughter over come whatever it was that was caused her to be so quiet and withdrawn at times. She just wanted to see their little girl happy. See her playing with friends. See her completely carefree and relatively confident like most eight year old kids were. It was no secret that Bella was closer to Chloe. The redhead was always the parent she went to when she needed help with something or was sick. 

‘’Seriously Beca? You have got to learn to talk to her.’’ There was a hint of frustration in the redhead’s voice. 

Beca felt a small bout of defensiveness. She really had tried to talk to Bella. Had spent thirty minutes trying to coax it out of her but the little girl was having none of it, just sat at her desk, doing her homework and refusing to talk. ‘’You think I didn’t try? You know she prefers you.’’

‘’She doesn’t prefer me Beca. She just opens up to me a bit more.’’ Chloe explained, noticing the look of defeat on her wife’s face. ‘’Just like Aria does with you.’’

‘’I’ll talk to Bella tomorrow okay.’’ She leaned over and kissed Beca on the cheek before settling back down with her book. 

**

The following morning was a little less tense in the Mitchell-Beale household. Beca had got up with her wife, showered and dressed for work before heading downstairs to start breakfast for the kids. Things had changed completely over the last couple of years. Chloe had taken on the job as head of department after passing multiple NVQ’s, meaning her mornings started earlier and her days ended later. Now Beca was the one getting the kids all ready and off to school. Being the owner of a recording studio came with the perks of choosing her own working hours.

She actually relished in it. Most of the time anyway. This morning was one of those times where the brunette wished she could stay in bed and ignore her motherly duties. None of the kids were down for breakfast at their usual time, resulting in her having to shout them down twice already. She had spilled pancake batter down her blouse and Ralph had knocked over her favourite coffee mug – one that the kids had decorated when they were all still little and innocent, and not massive pains in her back side - that smashed all over the floor.

‘’Aria, Leo, Bella. If you are not down in thirty seconds, I am throwing the pancakes and bacon in the trash.’’ She called up from the bottom of the stairs. ‘’Come on guys, UP AND AT ‘EM.’’ She shuddered slightly, that phrase reminding her of Aubrey and that damn retreat she was tortured with back in college.

‘’Bagsy all the bacon Ma.’’ Leo replied, running past her from the lounge area. It made her jump, she was sure she heard him upstairs less that a minute ago tormenting his sisters.

Aria and Bella walked by her moments later, making their way to the kitchen and sitting at the island to eat their breakfast.

‘’You’ve got ten minutes to be ready, then I’m leaving. If you’re late, you walk. Got it?’’

‘’Yep.’’ Leo answered, sweeping his long fringe out of his eyes. He had a mouth full of food but still had his usual bright grin plastered on his face.

Beca reminded herself to have a chat with him about his sudden lack of manners. She would chastise him now but was currently taken back by the two girls glaring at her. She rolled her eyes but chose not to make a comment, there was no use in making this morning any more uncomfortable than it already was. 

The car journey to school was uneventful. For once, there was no argument for the front seat between the two older children. Aria going straight for the back door, along with Bella and helping her into her booster seat and clipping in the seatbelt. Leo chatted the entire way there, explaining how he was trying out for the basketball team. He was incredibly sporty, but hadn’t quite worked out which sport he was passionate about yet. He had already tried soccer, tennis and baseball and although he was great at them all, they hadn’t held his attention long enough to properly get into them.

Aria and Leo were dropped off to their middle school before she finished her journey towards Bella’s school to drop her off. The little girl was quiet, but did manage to say goodbye to her Mom at the gates. 

**

Beca’s cell phone started to vibrate against her desk, breaking her concentration from the emails she was replying to. Noticing her wife’s incoming call, she quickly picked it up. It was rare that Chloe got to call her during her work day these days. 

‘’Urgh.’’ Beca grunted, not even saying hello to her wife. ‘’Which one of the sprogs is sick?’’ 

‘’None of them.’’

‘’Ooo just slacking off then babe?’’ The brunette questioned, 

‘’No Beca. I’ve had a call from Bella’s school. One of us needs to go in to speak to the head teacher.’’

‘’Really?’’ Beca threw her head back and whined. 

‘’I can’t get out of work.’’

‘’Can’t it wait until I pick her up? You know it’s just gonna be them moaning that she doesn’t contribute in class again. Quite frankly, I’m sick of their judgement on my parenting skills Chlo. That Ms. Lewis looks at me li...’’ 

‘’BECA!’’ Chloe raised her voice, cutting off her wife’s rant. 

Beca grimaced at herself, pursing her lips in order to shut herself up. ‘’Sorry, was rambling.’’

Chloe sighed loudly down the phone, clearly not having time for Beca’s bullshit today. ‘’The receptionist wouldn’t discuss it over the phone, just said that one of us needed to go in to speak to Mrs. Hogan immediately.’’

Once the brunette agreed to go to the school, she ended the call with her wife after telling her she loved her. 

**

The brunette walked into the school reception and waited at the glassed window for one of the receptionists to notice her. ‘’Umm, Hi. I’m Isabella Mitchell-Beale’s Mom. I was asked to come in to speak with Mrs. Hogan.’’ Beca spoke nervously once the window was opened and she was greeted.

‘’Ah yes, if you could just wait on one those chairs.’’ The receptionist pointed over to the bright red chairs situated opposite. ‘’I will inform Mrs. Hogan that you have arrived.’’

She made her way over to the chairs and sat down, pulling her phone from her pocket to check it as she waited. 

‘’Mrs Mitchell-Beale.’’ Mrs Hogan was probably in her early sixties, with dark grey hair in a straight bob cut. She always wore a black pencil skirt suit, and honestly, she petrified Beca. She almost felt bad for the kids who ever got in trouble with the women. 

‘’Hi. Hello.’’ Beca wiped her clammy hand down the thigh of her pant leg before reaching her hand out to shake the older women’s. ‘’Sorry.’’ She muttered as she put her phone back away in her bag.

The brunette followed the head mistress through to her office and took a seat in front of the desk. It took her back to her school days. She was in trouble regularly, often sent to her head masters office to receive whatever punishment he deemed appropriate. Though more often than not it was just a detention here and there, he was pretty happy with just receiving an apology for her behaviour. 

‘’I’m going to get straight to the point Mrs Mitchell-Beale.’’

‘’Call me Beca.’’ The brunette interrupted, her full name was a mouthful and she hated how being called Mrs made her feel old. 

The head mistress smiled slightly at her, though it looked more of a grimace. ‘’Okay, Beca. Isabella struck out in a violent manner towards another member of her class during this mornings break.’’

Beca’s eyebrows almost rose to her hair line she was that surprised by what she had just heard. ‘’What? That’s not like Bella at all.’’

‘’To top it off, she cursed at the other child.’’ Mrs Hogan laced her own fingers together and rested her arms on the desk in front of her. 

Beca sat in place, shocked at what she was hearing. Out of all three of her children, Bella really was the one least like to take a strike at someone. She didn’t even hit Leo when he was mean to her. 

‘’We have tried to speak to her, but she is refusing to answer any of out questions. According to other students that witnessed the attack…’’

‘’Attack? She’s eight, she couldn’t hurt a fly.’’ Yet again, Beca had interrupted. She would have felt bad for it if she wasn’t trying to figure out if she was dreaming or she really was hearing this absolute rubbish from the teachers mouth.

‘’If you could let me finish.’’ The teacher stated with a pointed glare. ‘’Other students have informed us that the attack was unprovoked.’’

The brunette shook her head in disbelief and began to fidget in her seat. ‘’This just doesn’t sound like her. You must have the wrong child.’’ Because that’s the only explanation she could find for this.

‘’I assure you, a member of staff intervened so we are positive that we have the correct child. Unfortunately I’m going to have to suspend Isabella for the rest of the week. We do not tolerate violence in this school and we would hope that you take her home and install that in her also.’’

‘’ Okay.’’ That’s all Beca could reply. Quite frankly she was seething. Not only was her daughter being accused to punching some other kid for no reason, but she also felt like her parenting was under scrutiny. 

**

Travelling home from the school was quiet. Beca had attempted to question Bella a couple of times, but at usual the little girl didn’t want to talk. She was clearly upset, Beca could see it in her eyes, but she didn’t cry once. 

It was around lunch time when they arrived back at the house, so the brunette made her daughter lunch and sat down at the table with her.   
‘’Can I go watch TV please?’’ Bella asked once she had eaten her sandwich and fruit, leaving her yogurt uneaten.

‘’Bells, I’m not sure being suspended from school entitles you to TV time.’’

‘’But…’’ Bella started, soon giving in, knowing her mother wouldn’t back down. ‘’...Okay’’

‘’Can we talk about what happened today?’’ 

The young girl frowned, she knew not talking would get her in trouble but she just wanted to leave the table and be anywhere other than sat here with her mother. ‘’I...I don’t want to.’’

Beca sighed, rubbing her hands over her face. Getting Bella to talk really was like trying to get blood out of a stone. ‘’Isabella, you punch your class mate in the nose and called him a dick.’’

The young blonde just blinked at her Mom before turning her gaze downwards. 

‘’Why did you punch him?’’ She asked, knowing there had to be a good enough reason. ‘’Bella come on, you have to talk to me.’’

‘’No I don’t.’’

‘’Yes you do.’’

‘’Well I don’t want to.’’

‘’You don’t have a choice. Do you want me to take away your ipad privilages?’’ Beca asked, noticing the immediate frown on her youngest child’s face. ‘’No? Then tell me what happened.’’

‘’I said I don’t want to.’’ With that, Bella rapidly got down from the table and sprinted up to her bedroom, slamming her door behind her. 

Beca placed her head in her hands. How was she meant to help her daughter if she refused to tell her what was wrong. She and Chloe had already discussed sending her to therapy. They didn’t want to but even though she talked a little to the redhead, she was still very closed off and it worried the two. Beca knows she was similar in her teenage years, but that was after her parent messy divorce.

She slowly made her way up the stairs minutes after, giving the small blonde a little time to cool off. When she got to Bella’s bedroom door, she tried to open it but the door wouldn’t move. She didn’t have a lock, so Beca assumed she had obviously pushed something up behind it in order to block the brunette from being able to enter. 

‘’Bella, come on, let me in.’’ She got no answer but could hear the little girl moving around on her bed. ‘’Baby, please?’’ She tried again. 

Beca sat outside the bedroom door for fifteen minutes, regularly attempting to push the door open but having no luck. She started to worry about what was happening behind that closed door. If her daughter was upset, she couldn’t comfort her, and god forbid she end up hurting herself somehow, there was no way for her to get in to help her. Giving in, not feeling like she had any other option, she texted Chloe, hoping that she was still on her lunch break and would read the message.

The Wife 13:07  
Emergency. 911. Please come home.

Less than ten seconds later she received a reply that Chloe was on her way and would be about twenty five minutes. True to her word, she came crashing through the door twenty three minutes later, calling out to Beca who was still sat outside their youngest daughters bedroom. 

‘’She got suspended for punching a kid. She’s blocked the door, I didn’t know what else to do.’’ Beca whispered to her wife once she was up the stairs and standing next to her. Chloe gave her that ‘what the fuck look’ that she gave her far too often, but Beca wasn’t sure if it was at the situation or because she had 911’d her.

Chloe knocked on their daughters door before calling out to her. ‘’Bella, sweetie. It’s Mommy. Can you open the door please?’’

‘’I don’t want to. You’re gonna shout at me.’’ Bella’s little voice had a sad lilt to it. 

‘’I promise baby, me and your Mama aren’t mad.’’ 

‘’But she shouted.’’

‘’Hey, you did too.’’ Beca regretted her words the moment she said them. She knew she sounded like a petulant child. 

‘’Come on baby, open the door. I just want to check you are safe okay.’’

There was some scuffling around for a few seconds before the door cracked open and Isabella peaked out warily. There was clear track marks from the tears running down her cheeks. She threw herself into Chloe’s waiting arms and buried her face in the red mane around Chloe’s shoulder and gently sobbed, barely making a sound. 

‘’I’m sorry for shouting Bells.’’ Beca said as she leaned forward and stroked at the little girls blonde poker straight hair in a bid to help calm her down. ‘’I just worry about you ya know. You don’t tell me things and you’re so quiet, not like your brother and sister.’’

‘’Do you wanna talk about what happened today yet?’’ Chloe asked once the little girl had calmed down. She knew how to deal with Bella, she couldn’t push her or the little girl would shut down...not unlike her Mama all those years ago. ‘’Okay, we will talk about it later after dinner okay?’’

Bella nodded, letting out a huge yawn as she did. They all made their way downstairs before Chloe explained to her that she had to go back to work as she still had one more class to teach this afternoon, but would be back as early as possible. She hated to leave her daughter so upset, but there were no supply teachers to cover the rest of her day.

‘’Wanna take a nap?’’ Beca asked from their seated position on the couch. It had been several years since their daughter had napped during the day, but clearly today’s event had exhausted her. It’s not like it mattered if she went to sleep late tonight, she doesn’t have school tomorrow anyway.

‘’In your bed?’’

‘’Yeah if you like.’’

Isabella nodded, standing up and waiting for Beca to lead the way. ‘’Can...can you stay with me?’’ She asked shyly once they were in the master bedroom.

They both got comfy on the queen sized bed, snuggling down into the comforter. Bella took a deep inhale of Chloe’s pillow, like she usually does when Chloe is away and she sneaks into bed with Beca in the middle of the night. It must be a comforting thing for her. Beca can’t judge, she’s been known to do the same thing when she’s missing her wife. 

‘’Mama, am I a freak?’’ Bella asked sheepishly, she was fiddling with the corner of the pillow case she currently had her head rested on.

The brunette almost shot up in bed. ‘’What, why would you say that? Of course you’re not.’’ 

‘’Because I’m quiet.’’ 

Beca scooched over closer to her daughter, wrapping her arm around her. It had been a while since Bella actually let her cuddle her. ‘’Bells, where is this coming from?’’

‘’You sometimes get cross when I don’t talk and the kids in my class always make fun of me for not answering the teachers questions. But I know the answers Mama, I just...I just get scared.’’ The last part was whispered, as if she was ashamed of herself.

Beca felt like her heart was breaking for the little girl. If she knew that this was going on, she and Chloe could have gone into the school and hopefully had it dealt with quickly. ‘’Is that why you punched someone?’’

Bella nodded. ‘’Mason shoved me and called me a dumb freak.’’

‘’Well that little turd deserved it then.’’ Beca whispered, pulling a small grin from her daughter. ‘’I’m sorry I get on you sometimes. I don’t mean to, I just get angry with myself because I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s wrong.’’

The guilty expression on Isabella’s face worsened and she tensed up even more. ‘’I don’t wanna go back to that school. I...I hate it there.’’ She said through tears. 

‘’Hey, hey. Don’t cry Bells.’’ Beca comforted her daughter, squeezing her tighter into the hug, and placing a gentle kiss to her hairline. ‘’You’re not going back okay. I’ll speak to Mommy. We will find you a new school.’’

Bella immediately relaxed her tense little body at even the thought of never having to go back to that school again. ‘’You promise?’’

‘’Yes baby, I promise. Also long as you promise to stop hiding things from me and Mommy okay. If you need us, we are always here for you.’’

Bella poked her pinky finger in the brunettes direction and waited for her to do the same. It made Beca smile, it was definitely something she had learned from her other Mom.

‘’I promise Mama.’’ The little girl yawned and rubbed at her eyes, a clear indication that she was seconds from falling asleep.

Beca pulled her in even closer and properly snuggled her, eventually they both gave in a took a short nap, waking up just in time to go and get the other two children from school.


End file.
